Visiting Camp Know Where
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The gang desided to go visit their friend Dustin at Camp Know Where. What will happen at the camp, what crazy inventions Dustin will show his friends? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Stranger Things in anyway. This story was requested **Brucewainfan**

* * *

The gang decided to surprise their friend Dustin at camp Know Where. In which Dustin decided to go again for the summer. Steve seamed more excited to see Dustin more than anyone else. Since he was the oldest he was driving with Mike having shot gun and Lucas and Max in the back. The trip to Camp Know Where was a long one so they left before the sun was up. When they get there, they're shocked on what they seen as they walked into camp.

Two young boys one their age just about and one younger. Both where just wearing camp hats, camp socks and shoes as they ran towards the four. The younger teens just looked at Steve with a smile on his face.

"While at camp kids like to skinny dip and streak and it's not really weird, but normally that stuff is at night."

Then he became shocked when one of the boys catches the other and the two begin to suck one another off like they don't even care. The four where just frozen not knowing what to do.

The four soon see Dustin and some girl who is also exactly like the two boys behind them sucking away. Mike and Lucas had seen Dustin naked before but that was just at the community pool while changing. As for the girl they never seen her before. However there has to be something between them as they are holding hands.

"Guys this is Suzie my girlfriend. See she is very much real."

"Um buddy why is everyone naked?" Steve asked.

"Well Camp Know Where is actually a nudist camp. When the camp first started in the fifties it was so nobody could steal anything or take pictures of cool new inventions that are being worked on."

"Um Ok but what about that." Max said pointing to the two boys that are now fucking.

Suzie now seeing the two boys in action start to jack off Dustin and the four really did not know what to think now as their friend is being jacked off in front of him.

"Oh that well when the sixties happend it then become an excuse for everyone to have sex." Those two are brothers and the younger one sucks the best dick of all the boys."

Then the four see a few boys that came out of nowhere wearing the same thing both had their pubs. The three boys started to fondle Suzie's B cup breasts, make out with her and even grinding their leaking cocks against her. Mike, Max, Lucas and Steve are still completely shocked.

"Um Dustin are you ok with the other guys playing with Suzie like this?"

Steve asked.

Dustin just smiles "It's no big deal. Everyone is fair game. She's just happens to be really popular since she's the only hot girl at camp. There's always a line to use her tits, pussy and mouth, but I'm the lucky one as she loves my dick the best because look how thick this thing is. Also I'm the only one is aloud to fuck her in the ass."

Then suddenly, more nude campers begin coming out like sharks smelling blood. They too had the same thing on. The nude campers waste no time in fondling Max and quickly start stripping her, leaving her completely naked. He C cup breasts just exposed. All the while Lucas just watched. Max' pussy was now soaking wet in front of her friends and her boyfriend by the fondling of strangers.

Lucas and Mike are now rock hard in their shorts after watching just happened.

Like it was some kind of cult the campers around them spoke at the same time as they look at Max.

"We been craving new pussy for so long."

Two boys over power Max as they got her ass to slide into a boy with a five inch hard dick with ease. Max moaned as this was happening. Soon one of the two boys slid his dick into her dripping wet pussy. The last boy slid his dick into Max's mouth. Then two more boys came near her one on each side. She soon was surprised herself by jacking off the other two.

Lucas's eyes just wached on as he can't believe his girlfriend is getting gangbanged."What the fuck this is my girlfriend and I did not sighn up for this."

Max on the other hand sees how turned Lucas is by seeing his throbbing hard dick he continues watching without even stopping this. Max for one lets go of the dicks in her and to pull out the dick in her mouth.

"Lucas if you want a turn, you will just have to fuck the campers already fucking me."

"That will be your best bet as there is no such thing as being straight here. I myself had dicks up my ass and in my mouth just as they took my dick into theirs." Dustin said.

Lucas then not wasting any more time quickly strips naked showing off his. Much larger dick out of the five who is with Max begins to slide his nine inch dick into the camper who is fucking Max's pussy in his ass. No need for rimming as he used the boys sweat as lube. Meanwhile more campers start to show up and waste no time at all in striping Mike and Steve.

The campers rubbed all over Mike and Steve's naked bodies. One boy grabbed hold of Mike's six inch hard dick and jacked him off for a bit before going on his knees and sliding his dick in his mouth. Mike moaned away as he was being sucked the only sexual action he has gotten in a long time that wasn't his hand. One boy want behind Mike and whispered in his ear.

"You are one cute boy and I just have to settle for your nice tight ass while the girls are busy."

Mike's eyes widen and he soon felt the boy's hand on his ass. Next thing he knew he was on all fours with a dick under him and getting sucked once again while now being rimmed by the boy who wants to fuck his ass. It wasn't long until Mike was moaning from being sucked and being rimmed. Then Mike felt it he felt the boy's dick going in to his virgin ass.

Mike's mouth opend as he moaned and the boy fucking him pushed Mike's head down to suck the dick that was under him. For the first time Mike had a dick in his mouth. While being fucked Mike found himself being face fucked. While two campers are busy with Mike two others are busy with Steve admiring his older body. His. nipples were being rubbed by one boy.

The other boy was on his knees sucking his big eight inch dick and fondled Steve's big balls. After sucking a while on Steve's dick the boy sucked on Steve's balls. First the right then the left. The boy did his best to suck both at the same time. Soon the boy rubbing Steve's nippples was now on his knees sucking away on the big eight inch dick while the one sucked on Steve's dick first is now rubbing the older boy's nipples.

While Mike and Steve where busy with two campers each. Dustin saw his girlfriend's pussy was open and he pulled his dick out of his fellow camper's ass to slide it into Suzie's pussy. She moaned on Dustin's fat seven inch dick which was the fattest of all the campers. It did not take long for Suzie to squirt from Dustin's dick. After awhile Dustin found himself being fucked by Mike.

Now Dustin is in the middle of a fuck sandwage. Soon another camper walks by seeing this orgy going on and decides to join in. He was disappointed that Suzie was busy then he seen Max in which he never seen before but she was busy too. This boy don't recognize Mike, Lucas, and Steve either. However he was too horny to care and went to the first boy's ass he seen which was Mike's.

In no time the boy was fucking Mike's ass causing Mike to moan. While the boy was fucking Mike his hands rubbed the unknown boy's nipples causing more moaning from Mike. As for steve he watched on this sex chain while he himself was fucking one boy and sucking dicks left and right that was near his face. It wasn't long until Steve felt someone fucking his ass.

Now for Lucas he was still fucking the camper fucking Max with his nine inch dick. One of Lucas's hands found its way to another camper's balls and started to fondle them. At that point he too had a dick in his mouth. Once the Camper fucking Max shot his load into her made Lucas to shoot his own load. It wasn't long until he himself had a mouth full of cum.

While this orgy was going on a bus stopped by the camp in which two people got off of it. The two walked around wondering why they have not seen anyone. Then they heard noises. The two looked at each other and decided to find it. The two of them did find out what the noise was and they ended up in compleat

Shock as one was blushing super hard at the sight in front of them.

The two where none other then Will and El. The gang had made plans to visit them, but Will and El were not able to go. However, something came up and the two thought it would be a nice surprise to show up. The two could of arrived at Camp Know Where

first as the camp is closer to where they live, but the bus got stuck by a frate train that just took forever.

The two really did not know what to expect from the camp but an orgy wouldn't have been on the list. As the two looked around Dustin and Suzie both seen the two and managed to get up and help strip the two naked. Both Will and El where just frozen as they striped them.

Suzie was fondling El's smaller breasts of the three girls in the orgy.

She also notice that El had a unshaved pussy something she hoped to take care of after the orgy while Suzie was rubbing her own cum-soaked body against El. While

Dustin strips Will he was playing with Will's nipples and surprisingly his big twelve inch dick. This was by far the biggest dick Dustin had seen and he seen everyone's at this camp.

Once the other campers not fucking a hole seen another girl they quickly liend up on hopes to fuck El. She looked over at Dustin on hopes he can tell her what is going on.

"The guys are horny as there is not a lot of hot girls at camp. So they want to fuck you."

"Wait what? I rather have my first time being with my boyfriend Mike then my friends like you before I let a strange dick in my pussy. Also who is this girl?"

"Oh that's my girlfriend Suzie."

Mike hearing this wastes no time in going to his girlfriend and in no time Mike was on his back with his dick in his girlfriend's pussy making her no longer a virgin. El moaned as Mike thrusts away. It wasn't long until Dustin slid his fat dick into El's ass. Will knew very well his dick was too big for a vigin's pussy and ass so he had his dick in El's mouth.

The three campers who wanted to fuck the new girl was annoyed that they can't fuck El begin to fuck Dustun, and Will while Mike was sucking another dick of the day. Will for one was shocked as he was getting fucked in his virgin ass. Yet Will was moaning more from the dick up his ass. Now all the boys lost their virgin ass from a camper.

Meanwhile Lucas and Max see their friends all getting off together and they get a little jealous. The two of them decide to pleasure Steve. In no time the older teen found himself with Lucas and Max sucking him off. Max was sucking on Steve's balls while Lucas was sucking away at Steve's dick. Interesting enough as Max worked on steve's balls she was being fucked by another camper.

As for Lucas he was fucking another camper and being fucked by one as he kept sucking steve off. It want long that the boy fucking Lucas shot his load deep inside his ass. Once Lucas's ass no longer being fucked Steve did not want to waste anymore time and slid his dick into Lucas's ass before anyone else could. While Lucas was bring fucked he was also fucking Max and Suzie's pussies.

The girls took turns getting fucked by Lucas's nine inch dick. Soon he had Will's impressive hard dick in his face. Part of Lucas was julius of Will's size while the other was impressed. He wasted no time sucking on it as he was glad it wasn't going into his ass. While sucking on Will and fucking away and begining fucked he was watching Max and Suzie making out and fondling each others breasts.

Steve ended up on edge and shot his load into Lucas's ass. Then something happened Lucas was hoping not to happen. He ended up with Will's monster dick in his ass. He for one was enjoying having Will's dick up his ass. As if he could handle Steve's he could handle Will's even if Will is bigger than anyone at the camp. It wasn't long until Will was shooting his load into Lucas's ass.

All but two of the campers were passed out from the amazing orgy. As well as others that where having their own fun in a different part of camp not knowing about the massive orgy. Even then orgies happen almost dalley. As for the two campers that was ready for more

action they were none other than Dustin and Suzie. The three girls decided just have girl time.

Suzie for one loved it as she is good at it. So the girls started to kiss one another and soon they were sucking one another's breasts. Max was sucking on Suzie's while she was sucking on El's as El sucks on Max's. Interesting enough this was the order when it came to eating out each others pussy that is filled with cum from at least fifteen boys.

Speaking of boys they were having guy time. While the girls where making out Dustin was sucking Will's monster dick while Will is sucking on Lucas's dick. Lucas was sucking on Mike's dick while Mike was sucking on Steve's dick. Steve for one was sucking on Dustun's dick. So it was nothing but a big circle suck. Once the boys shot their loads into a mouth it was time to fuck.

It wasn't long for the girls to squirt but they kept eating each other out as they watch the guys having their own fun as they about to fuck one another. At the same time the other campers around them where geting up so the guys had to act fast if any of them wants to fuck one another as the gang seen the lust in the camper's eyes. They soon ended up in a fuck train.

The fuck train had Steve fucking Dustin who is fucking Lucas who is fucking Will who is fucking Mike. The train aded more of the campers with Mike fucking a camper and the rest of the campers got behind Steve. This was not the bigest fuck train the camp has had over the years but it was the firsr time that campers fucked the guests. At the end every camper in the orgy and the gang was all fucked out and just fell asleep right there.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
